Mystical Ambience
by rune aria
Summary: Enter into another adventure with the FF VII friends who carry on solving mysteries with similar courage and fun. Enjoy the trip as Cloud's heart is stolen and Reno seriously falls in love! Look forward to a new experience with the hot antagonist Cyan Embers! …"He needs to know that someone else wants you much more than he does." He whispered huskily… Cloud x OC(Rune) x Reno
1. The Beginning of a New Life

Tifa Lockhart, the brunette childhood friend of Cloud Strife, was travelling on her bike through the deserted moonlight washed streets of the town almost at midnight.  
It has been quite some time since Sephiroth's defeat, and now they were at peace, although different challenges kept coming.

Suddenly Tifa slowed down as she noticed a girl waving at her from the pavement on the side. Tifa stopped her bike as she reached close to her, then lifted the glass of her helmet.

"Hey, can you please tell me where the nearest guest house is?" the girl smiled at Tifa.

"Just a few kilometers down the way." Tifa replied.

"Ok. Thank you." The girl replied.

"I can drop you if you want me to." Chirped Tifa.

"No, its allright. Thanks for the offer." The girl smiled.

By this time, Tifa has studied the girl. She had mid length black hair, dusky complexion and dark brown eyes. She was carrying a big mauve back pack.

"Ok." Tifa said before sliding down her helmet glass and restarting the bike.

It has been ten minutes since, when Tifa came out of a late night restaurant with a food parcel packet in her hand. Suddenly, a bike passed by her in high speed as two boys on the bike laughed mockingly. Tifa gasped as she noticed the familiar mauve bag of the girl she had just met a few minutes back.  
Sensing danger, she hopped onto her bike and went back the way to where she had met her.

As she was passing, her eyes widened to see the body of the certain person lying on the pavement. She stopped the bike before getting off and running to her. She gasped as she knelt down beside the now unconscious body of the girl. There was a fresh slit over her collar bone as blood trickles down her neck. Her shirt was partly torn apart, which proved that she was assaulted.

"Now what do I do?" Tifa thought, worry covering her face.

At that moment, another bike stopped just near Tifa's bike as she looked back. The man on the bike took off his helmet to reveal his long red hair that was tied into a pony. He got off from the bike and walked up to her.

"Reno! Thank goodness!" Tifa sighed relief.

Reno smirked. "Looks like someone needs help yo!"

-_**-later that night-**_-

The girl is lying on a bed in Tifa's room still unconscious. Tifa is sitting beside her on the adjacent bed, while Reno is looking at the girl standing at the side. The wound at her collar one was covered by a bandage and the blanket was pulled over her.

The door of the room clicked open as Tifa looked back to see Cloud enter.

"Cloud, you're back." She said.

"Yeah. Marlene told me that you've brought someone home." Replied Cloud.

Reno smirked as Tifa shoved her head towards the girl lying down. Cloud walked upto her and looked at the girl.

"Who is she?" Cloud asked a bit surprised.

Reno chuckled. "She's pretty, isn't she?"

The girl slowly opened her eyes and stirred in the bed. Their eyes were fixed on her. As soon as she realized the situation around, she jumped up on the bed and immediately winced in pain pressing her hand over the wound on her collar bone.

Tifa softly gasped. "Careful, you're hurt!"

The girl looked at her surprised.  
"It's you?" She smiled sighing relief.

Tifa smiled back at her. "Hey, I'm Tifa Lockhart.

The girl also smiled and reached out her hand as they shook hands.

"My name is Rune." She replied. "Nice to meet you."

Tifa smiled and looked up at her comrades. Rune also looked at them.

"They're my friends. This is Cloud and that's Reno." Tifa said.

Reno smirked at Rune. "Hello sweetheart!"

Rune blushed at that and somehow managed to smile.

"Hey, nice to meet you all… and… thank you for your help." Rune said before looking at Tifa. "I think I should get going now."

Tifa looked at her surprised. "What?... now?"

"It's midnight babe, it isn't safe to go out now yo." Said Reno.

"Where exactly do you have to go?" asked Tifa. "I hope you don't mind me asking you."

"Well, I'm looking for a guest house." Replied Rune.

"We can help you if you ask." Said Reno.

"I'm looking for a job." Replied Rune.

"Didn't you plan before coming here?" asked Cloud.

Rune looked a little depressed. "No,… not exactly… It happened all of a sudden."

Tifa understood. "It's ok. You can stay here for the night then." She said.

"I…. I think I better get going…" Rune said before removing the blanket from over her and getting down from the bed.

As soon as she tried to stand, she lost her balance and fell with a shriek, when Cloud caught her.

"I…I… am s…sorry…" she stuttered as tears trailed down her cheeks. "W…why can't …I forget… my past?" she stuttered in a low voice that didn't go unheard by the others.

Cloud was stunned for a moment as Rune sobbed hiding her face in Cloud's chest, standing on support in his arms, clutching his jacket tightly. After sometime, Rune's sobbing stopped as her clutch loosened. Cloud carefully put her on the bed and laid her down.

"Seems like she found comfort in Cloud's arms." Said Tifa looking at her pityfully. "It seems like she has a bad past."

Cloud stared at Rune thoughtfully for some time before gently pulling the blanket over her.

"I think we can check her for some time and let her stay with us. What say Cloud?" Reno asked with unusual seriousness.

"That would be good" said Tifa. "She seems nice to me. She can also get a job here."

"We can decide on that by time." Cloud replied. "For now, she can't go anywhere, so we have to keep her here."

Then Cloud turned and walked out of the room. Reno followed.

"G'night Tifa. Take good care of this pretty lady." Reno said smirking.

"Yeah. I will. Good night." Tifa smiled.

Reno left the room and closed the door. Tifa turned off the light and lied down on her bed that was adjacent to Rune's.

-_**-next day-**_-

Tifa is working in the kitchen while Marlene is standing beside the counter and talking to her.

"Is Rune still sleeping?" asked Marlene.

"I think so dear." Tifa replied.

"She's really so nice. She knows so many games!" chirped Marlene.

"I know Marlene." Said Tifa. "You sure do enjoy with her."

"I've been having the best days of my life since the last few days." Smiled Marlene.

Tifa smiled. "That's right. It's just been a week that Rune's here, and she's brought such happiness to everyone around."

Marlene nodded happily. Reno entered the kitchen.  
"Hey Tifa, where's Rune?" asked Reno.

"In her room." Tifa replied. "Reno don't scare her again."  
"She's a sweetheart!" Reno smirked before exiting from the kitchen.

Rune is standing at the window of her room combing her loosely flowing black hair while humming a song. She suddenly shivers as an arm wraps around her body from the back. She immediately turns her head to see Reno smirking at her. She sighs.

"Reno, you scared me!" She told him before turning back to the window again.

"I wonder how long it'll take for you to get used to me babe." Reno whispered into her ear as he wrapped his other arm around her, completely hugging her from the back.

Then he pulled her close to him as possible, which made her loose sleeve slide down her shoulder revealing the scarred skin over her collar bone and her slender shoulder bone. Reno swiftly placed a soft kiss on the scar making Rune shiver and fluster.

"W…What… are you doing?" she asked blushing profusely.

"Just tryin to kiss your pain away." Whispered Reno.

"Stop flirting nya!" Rune said before shoving off his arms from around her and walking to the dressing table.

"Hey, you look so pretty with your hair down yo." Reno smirked.

"Thank you for the compliment." Rune said in a serious tone, yet blushing.

Then she brushed up her hair and tied it into a pony. Reno walked up to her from the back and caught her by her shoulders before placing his face at the crook of her neck, softly nibbling at the tender skin.

Rune's face heated up and she was about to push him when he licked at her ear lobe and pulled her hair down again.

"Reno! Stop it already!" she said blushing profusely.

Then she sighed and roughly tied up her hair into a bun, grasped Reno's arm and walked out frowning pulling him with her. Reno smirked as Rune pulled him down to the drawing room where Tifa was now sitting with Marlene. Tifa looked at them and smiled.

"Hey Rune, did Reno get on your nerves already?" Tifa asked.

"How do you handle this guy?!" exclaimed Rune as Reno sweatdropped.

"Hey, that's not fair! You're single right?.." asked Reno.

Rune turned to look at him with her hands on her hips. "That DOESN'T mean I'll let you FLIRT with me!" she said raising an eyebrow.

"She doesn't seem to be interested in men,… like me!" chuckled Tifa.

"What do you think of Cloud?" Reno asked looking at Rune. "Don't you like him either?"

"I don't even know him!" Rune said frowning. "The last time I saw him was the first day I came here…" she blinked thoughtfully. "Speaking of Cloud, when is he coming back? It's been a week that he's left."

"He'll be back tomorrow morning." Replied Tifa.

"That's good to hear." Chirped Rune.

"But, we won't be here tomorrow." Said Tifa. "I have to leave early for some urgent deliveries tomorrow morning and Yuffie is gonna take the kids out. Hope it'll be alright for you to take care of everything by yourself."

"Don't worry! I'll be here babe." Reno said smirking and winking at Rune.

"Don't even think about it Reno." Rune told him before turning to Tifa. "Don't worry Tifa. I'll take care of everything and make dinner for you all." She smiled.

"Thank you Rune." Smiled Tifa.

"That's so good. I love Rune's cooking!" Marlene said excited.

"Thank you Marlene." Chirped Rune before turning to Reno. "I'll be going to the market tomorrow morning, so don't try to sneak in coz it's gonna be useless."

Reno slouched as he sank into the sofa. "Yeah… whatever…".


	2. Rape and Resolution

Next morning, Rune walks down the road to the market. After buying some groceries she walks back home. Soon after, she was working in the kitchen when she hears a knock on the door.

"Coming!" she calls out. Then she walks down the drawing room and opens the door just enough to peep out.

There she sees a tall handsome man standing and smirking at her. He has dusky complexion, beautiful green eyes and short silky black hair. His features were similar to Zack's, at least that's what Rune could conclude from Zack's photo that stood on the table in Cloud's room.

"Yes?" Rune asks him smiling.

"I'm here to meet Cloud Strife." The man smirked.

"He isn't home yet. And you are?..." asked Rune.

"One of his CLOSEST friends." He replied with a smirk again.

"Oh! Come in please!" Rune said with a welcoming smile completely oblivious to the wicked glint in those green eyes.

The man walked in and sat on the sofa. Rune closed the door but kept it unlocked and walked up to the so called friend of Cloud's.

"What would you prefer? Tea or coffee?" she asked sweetly.

The man gently took her hand and placed a soft kiss, making Rune blush.

"Before anything else, may I have the privilege of knowing the name of a pretty lady like you?" the man asked smiling.

Rune blushed at the sudden onslaught of flattery from such a handsome young man. "It's Rune." She replied.

The man looked around and sensing no one's presence he pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her with a prominent wicked smirk. "That's a nice name." he whispered into her ear.

"Wh…what are you doing?!" Rune shrieked. She got scared.

The man caught the back of her head and pulled her into a rough kiss.  
Rune froze out of shock. Then she struggled in his arms as she gained composure. But he was too strong for her. She moaned loudly at which the man broke the kiss.

"W…who are you?...Why…are you…doing this?..." Rune moaned.

"You are a stubborn one." The man growled.

Rune cried for help "Cloud!"

"Huh! Looks like I've got Strife's girl ha!" he smirked.

Then he pushed her and pinned her down onto the sofa leaning over her. He pressed himself over her and buried his face in her hair at the crook of her neck as Rune shrieked louder.

"CLOUD!" She cried again.

"You shouldn't call out another man's name when you're in the arms of one." The man whispered huskily into her ear before licking over her ear lobe making Rune shiver.

"It's Cyan. Not Cloud." He whispered seductively before placing his lips on hers into a rough kiss again.

At the sound of fenrir, Cyan broke the kiss. "Darn it. He's here." He growled.

"Cloud!" Rune shrieked again.

Cyan throttled her neck as Rune screamed due to the pain of the wound at her collar bone.

"Help me!" she screamed again only to be pulled into another harsh kiss.

This time Cyan roughly bit her lower lip making Rune scream and shiver more as blood oozed out and trickled down her chin. The door flung open and Cloud entered, but stood frozen at the door for a few seconds shocked at that sight. Cyan lifted his face and smirked at him.  
Cloud's expression turned to rage as he realized the condition of the bleeding throttled girl in the stronger man's arms.

"Look! I've got your girl here." Cyan smirked.

"Cyan. Let. Her. Go." Cloud growled angrily.

Cyan smirked again before leaning down and licking off some blood from Rune's lips.

"CYAN!" Cloud screamed and was about to attack him when Cyan pulled up Rune and threw her at Cloud like a pillow. Cloud caught her gently as she dropped helpless into his arms. Cyan jumped up at the window and out of it with the plastered smirk.

"CYAN! I WLL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Cloud growled.

Then he gently held up Rune in his arms and took her to the sofa. She was terribly shivering. Her eyes were squeezed shut as blood and tears wetted her face and neck. The wound on her collar bone was bleeding fresh again. She clutched onto Cloud's jacket and kept wincing and moaning in pain. Cloud looked at her pitifully. Rune gathered herself into his arms and held on to him as if she wanted to hide inside his chest.

"I'm sorry." Cloud whispered as he gently wrapped his arms around her and held her tight and warm to provide her the security and comfort that she was longing for.

-_**-later that day-**_-

Rune was working in the kitchen. The bandage on her neck was newly done and there was a fresh red scar on her lower lip which was swollen, her hands were still shaking. She looked pale. Cloud was standing near her, helping her to lay down plates on the table. Suddenly she stopped and stood still near the gas stove supporting herself on the kitchen counter. Cloud looked at her watchfully and walked up to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Rune nodded. "Y…yeah…I…I'm ok…"

Her hands were shaking. Cloud noticed. He then took her hands into his and held them tight. Rune sighed, trembling slightly.

"Don't worry. It's gonna be fine." He spoke softly.

"Thank you." Rune whispered in a shaky voice.

The doorbell rang. Rune froze at the sound of it.

"Don't worry Rune. It must be Yuffie and the kids." Said Cloud.

He released her hand and turned to go when Rune grabbed hold of his arm in fear.

"NO CLOUD!" she shrieked. Cloud looked at her lovingly.

"Don't worry Rune. I'm here. Trust me." He spoke softly.

Rune nodded and let him go. Cloud walked to the door and opened it as Rune peeped out from the kitchen and watched. It was Yuffie with Marlene and Denzel. They jumped into Cloud's arms as he smiled. Rune sighed relief and went back to her work.

"Hey Cloud! Welcome back!" Yuffie chirped in excitement.

"Thanks." Cloud smiled.

"Where's Rune?" asked Marlene.

"She's in the kitchen." Replied Cloud.

"I guessed so. She's been working really hard to make some good dinner for you." Yuffie smiled at Cloud.

Cloud sighed. "Yeah. But she's not doing well. She was in big trouble today."

"WHAT?!" Yuffie asked surprised.

-_**-at night-**_-

It was past midnight. Rune was still lying down awake in a crouched position on her bed. She was sweating and shivering terribly. Then as she managed to gain composure, she got down from the bed and walked down to the drawing room, wrapping her arms around each other. As she walked in, she was surprised to see Cloud standing at the window. He turned back and looked at her.

"Cloud!...what are you doing here?" asked Rune surprised.

"Rune, you're awake so late at night?" asked Cloud.

Rune sighed. Cloud walked up to her. Rune slightly shivered.

"You ok?..." Cloud asked softly. "Is it paining again?"

He placed his hands on her shoulders to comfort her. Rune gathered herself in his arms and rested her head on his chest. Cloud gently pulled the trembling Rune into a warm embrace.

"I can't sleep… I…I'm sorry…." Rune broke into tears. Cloud held her tighter in his arms.

"It's ok. Don't worry." He whispered before gently guiding her to the couch.

They sat there, Rune still resting in Cloud's arms as he comforted her lovingly.

"Why… did he… do like that?" stuttered Rune in a trembling voice.

"I'll protect you. He won't be able to harm you again." Cloud assured her.

Rune stiffened and hid her face in his chest wincing and moaning softly.

"Hey now…" Cloud whispered.

Cloud shifted back slightly and lifted up her face by placing his index finger under her chin. Rune looked at him with tear filled eyes. The wound on her lip was shone showing fresh signs of bleeding.

"You need to take rest. You've got high fever." Cloud said softly.

"I'm… so scared…" she stuttered in a strained tone. "Please, help me forget it… please…save me…"she yearned.

Cloud gently wiped off the blood from her lips. Then he pulled her closer and softly placed his lips on hers in a chaste kiss. Rune's eyes drooped close as slowly sleep embraced her.  
Cloud broke the kiss only to find her asleep. He smiled at her lovingly and let her head rest on his chest. With the essence of deep heart felt love, he held her in warm in his arms, close to his heart.


	3. Instinct of Posessiveness

Rune is lying on the bed in her room that Tifa shared with her. The bed beside Rune's was empty as Tifa was out for her deliveries. Warm sunlight seeped into her room through the windows that were semi closed by the half pulled curtains.  
Sitting behind her, strong fingers gently worked to remove the few strands of hair that covered Rune's neck as she lay on her side. Once done with her hair, the red haired Turk brushed his fingers tenderly over her shoulder bone only to slightly slide down her sleeve from her shoulder as soon after that, he carefully bent down over her.

"Hey babe, wake up." He whispered passionately in her ear as his lips tenderly brushed over her ear lobe. At the tender sensation, Rune stirred a bit in her sleep. With a sweet smirk, Reno dipped down his face and placed a sensual kiss at the column of her neck. That woke up Rune as she swiftly, yet gently nudged Reno with her elbow.

"Good morning sweetheart!" He smirked as he sat up behind her.

"G'morning Reno…" Rune mumbled. "How're you here… so early?"

Then Reno wrapped his arms around her from the back as she also sat up. Rune purred like a kitten as Reno pulled her closer into his embrace. With a smirk, Reno buried his face in her hair at the side of her neck from the back before trailing down butterfly kisses from her neck along her slender shoulder bone. Rune slightly moaned and shuddered at the sensation and nudged him gently in the chest with her elbow. Reno smiled with his lips pressed against her bare shoulder, still not letting go of her.

"What do you mean 'early'?" Reno whispered.

Rune thoughtfully brushed back the hairs fallen on her face as the wound on her lips shone, still hidden from Reno as he was behind her. Rune sighed.

"Something happened last night." She said softly.

"What do you mean?" Reno asked softly yet seriously.

"I can't recall… I remember going downstairs… I don't know how I came back." Run spoke softly and sighed.

She slightly turned her head towards Reno. "What's the time?"

"8:30 am." Replied Reno.

Rune's eyes widened. "WHAT! I was supposed to serve then breakfast by now!"

She pulled away from Reno's arms as he let go of her and she jumped down from the bed followed by him.

"When did you come here? You'll have breakfast too right?" chirped Rune before turning to him.

Reno smiled at her lovingly. "It's just been 10 minutes I'm here and I had a good breakfast…"

He suddenly stopped as a serious look covered his face as he noticed the scar on Rune's lips. He gently cupped her chin and carefully and curiously brushed his thumb over the wound on her lips.

"How did you get this?" he asked seriously.

Rune immediately froze as her eyes widened recalling the shock of the previous day. There was a screech on the door as the ninja girl entered.

"I'll explain that." Yuffie told Reno before timidly smiling at Rune as she looked back at her.

"Good morning Rune, how're you feeling now?" she asked.

-_**-later in the living room-**_-

"WHAT! How dare he ASSAULT her like that?!" Reno jumped up from his chair as he angrily banged with his fist on the table.

Yuffie sat opposite to him looking at him with a sad face. She sighed. Rude was sitting beside Reno on the sofa being the silent listener. Cloud was standing at the window, looking outside with a scowl.

"Thanks goodness that Cloud came in time." Yuffie told Reno.

Reno sighed and sat down looking at the table. "She said something happened last night." Reno spoke softly.

Cloud immediately flinched a little and rolled his eyes towards Reno without moving to avoid being noticed.

"She was telling me that she came downstairs, but couldn't recall how she went back to her room." Reno continued.

"May be she was too exhausted. What could you expect from a girl who was suddenly assaulted by Cyan like that!" said Yuffie.

Cloud looked down thoughtfully. "So she doesn't remember anything ha?" he whispered to himself.

Yuffie looked at him. "Did you say anything Cloud?"

Cloud looked at her. "No." he bluntly replied before walking into the kitchen where Rune was making breakfast while chatting with the kids.

Rune placed the plates in front of the kids and turned back at the counter when Cloud entered the kitchen and took a swift glance at Rune before walking up to the table and sat beside Denzel.

"Cloud, you'll train me after breakfast right?" asked Denzel.

Cloud smiled and nodded as Rune turned to look at the blonde.

"Hey Cloud, g'morning!" chirped Rune. "So you're training up Denzel already?"

"Yeah, they need to get stronger from this age." Cloud replied.

Rune took two plates in both her hands as he walked over the table and placed them there.

She smiled at Cloud. "Even though I'm not that young, I would still like to get trained as I also need to get stronger."

She spoke with a tinge of seriousness in her tone though she was smiling. Then she looked at Cloud who was now looking at her a bit surprised. Then she turned towards the counter to get the other plates as she suddenly winced in pain as her right leg stiffened. She dropped down on the floor with a shriek as she caught her right leg tightly. Cloud and the kids came running to her, worried.

"Are you alright?" asked Marlene anxiously.

"What happened?" asked Denzel.

Cloud knelt down beside her. "Rune?" He spoke softly.

Rune raised her face to look at him. Her face reflected tremendous pain as sweat beads formed on her forehead. "C…Cloud… can you please… take me… to my room?... My feet… has become numb…"

Cloud gently wrapped his arms around her and cradled her figure in his arms as he gently stood up carrying her and walked out towards the sitting room. Meanwhile, Cid entered.

"Hey, hey guys! I got some surprising news ha?..." Cid spoke excited, earning every one's attention.

"Hey Cid, what's up yo?" smirked Reno.

"So where's this new girlfriend of Cloud's?" Cid asked smirking.

"Cloud's girlfriend?" Reno asked clueless. "Whom are you talkin 'bout man?"

Cloud came out of the kitchen carrying Rune and stopped seeing Cid smirking at them.

"So YOU are the dusky dark haired girlfriend of Cloud's whom Cyan is at the back of?" Cid smirked.

Every one including Rune looked at him surprised. Rune stiffened a bit on hearing that as Cloud's hold on her became firmer.

Yuffie looked at Cid curiously. "Cyan's watching her back?"  
"But… she's not Cloud's girlfriend." Reno spoke softly before looking at Cloud. "Why are you carrying her?"

"She got hurt, I'm taking her upstairs." Replied Cloud. Then he turned to Cid with a frown. "What about Cyan?"

Cid looked at him seriously. "If she's the girl by the name of Rune residing with Cloud, then surely she's Cyan Ember's new target."

Rune froze in Cloud's arms and clutched onto his jacket. She looked at Cid.

"W…What does… he want from me?... she stuttered.

"I wish I knew that. But since you're Cloud's girlfriend, he surely wants to rip you off from his life." Replied Cid.

"But she's NOT Cloud's girlfriend!" growled Reno angrily.

"She IS, at least according to Cyan's version." Said Cid.

"There's NO way I'm letting her go." He spoke in a very angry, yet soft voice as the other's looked at him surprised. Rune raised up her face to look at him. Pure anger and pain shone in his mako blue eyes as his hold on Rune tightened possessively. "He can NEVER take her away from me!" he spoke loudly, yet angrily as the others gasped at this unfamiliar behavior of his.

"Cloud." Rune whispered.

Cloud looked straight at Cid who was now looking at him surprised.

"I VOW to protect Rune with my life." He promised earning a soft gasp from Rune.

Then he walked to the stair case, trodded up the stairs holding Rune protectively in his arms, as the others looked on surprised.

On entering the room, Cloud laid down Rune on her bed. She sat up looking at Cloud worried. He looked at her.

"Don't worry, I will not let anything happen to you." Cloud assured her.

"But… I don't want you to risk your life for me." Rune told him.

"I'm a warrior Rune. I'm NOT willing to lose anything anymore." Saying that Cloud turned to the door. Then he looked at Rune over his shoulder. "Call me if you need any help. I'll be downstairs. He walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

Rune sighed as she slid down her jeans revealing her right leg which was covered by a blackish color bandage from the mid-thigh to her ankle. She slowly unwrapped the bandage to expose the part of her leg which seemed to be smeared by dark grey mud. She threw away the bandage and painfully pulled her leg to herself, tears rolling down her cheeks. At that moment the door opened and Tifa entered. Tifa and Rune looked at each other shocked. Tifa's eyes widened to see the condition of her leg.

"Rune! You've …" Tifa shrieked as Rune cut in.

"QUIET TIFA!" Rune shrieked softly stopping Tifa from speaking further. "Please close the door."

Tifa closed the door as she entered and walked up to her.

"Rune, you've got geostigma and it's so bad!" Tifa told Rune as she sat beside her on the bed. "It can be healed you know. Cloud can take you to Aerith's church for that."

Rune wiped her face as she shook her head. Tifa looked at her surprised.

"No Tifa. I don't want anyone to know about this now. They're already so worried about Cyan's eye on me." Rune told Tifa before pulling out a fresh roll of bandage from the table drawer at the side of her bed and starting to wrap her leg.

"I've just now heard about that." Said Tifa. "But you can't let this increase. You know it can…"

"Cost my life, right?" Rune cut in again and looked at Tifa as she looked on at her surprised. Rune smiled and continued to wrap her leg. "I know Tifa. I will go to Aerith's, but not now. Cloud is going for an outstation delivery trip tomorrow and I don't want to worry him about this. He is already very much bothered about Cyan. And as for me I would rather not go out with anyone else in such a situation."

Tifa's look softened as she nodded in agreement. "But you promise to go after Cloud returns?"

"I'll go." Rune smiled at her as she completed wrapping her leg and pulled up her jeans. Then she picked up the used bandage ang threw in in the bin.

"How's it feeling now?" asked Tifa.

"Don't worry. It'll be alright in a few more minutes." Rune smiled back at her.

There was knock on the door as Reno called from outside. "Hey Rune, it's me! Open the door!"

Tifa walked up and opened the door. Reno entered and rushed to Rune. He sat on the bed beside her, facing her.

"How're you feeling now? How did you hurt your leg?" he asked worried as Tifa looked on.

"It's… just a small hurt… nothing serious…" She replied.

Reno sighed. Tifa went to open her back pack and unload her clothes. Reno lifted his hands and cupped Rune's face in his palm. He was looking at her seriously, yet lovingly. Rune slightly blushed.

"I'm sorry babe. I failed to protect you." He told her softly.

Rune smiled at him. "Don't say that Reno. It's not your…"

Before Rune could finish, Reno pulled her into a crushing embrace. Rune's eyes widened as she stiffened and blushed profusely. Reno closed his eyes as he pulled her closer.

"I promise I'll protect you with ALL that I've got. I'll make sure so THAT man can NEVER lay a hand on you again!" Reno assured her.

Rune's face softened as she let herself relax in Reno's embrace. Tifa looked on at them surprised.

"Thank you Reno." Rune whispered.

Reno shifted slightly and kissed on Rune's ear. Rune blushed at that and slightly flinched as he passionately trailed down kisses along her jaw bone and down the column of her neck to her collar bone. Rune let out a soft moan at the sensation. Tifa blushed on seeing them and turned her face resuming her work. Reno released her from the hug and cupped her chin as he lifted up her face to his. Then he softly kissed on the wound on her lip. Rune softly gasped as she gently pushed Reno, blushing."

"R…Reno… stop it…" she whispered.

Reno looked at her passionately and gently brushed his fingertips along her jaw bone. "Cyan is so gonna pay for this! I'm NEVER gonna forgive him!" He growled as pure anger shone in his eyes.

Tifa turned to look at him as he spoke. Rune gasped. "No Reno! Please don't do anything crazy!"

Reno smirked. "Don't worry babe." He stood up. "Rude and I are going out on a mission tonight. We should be back by a week. I'll see you then."

"All the best!" Rune wished him with a smile. Reno gave her a flying kiss before turning and walking out of the room.

-_**-next day-**_-

Tifa and Yuffie are working in the kitchen and chatting with each other with a serious look on their faces.

"I really want to know the reason why Cyan has put Rune's life at such risk." Asked Tifa.

"May be because he thinks her to be Cloud's girlfriend." Replied Yuffie.

"Is that the only reason... or there's something else behind it?" remarked Tifa. "Something's not right."

"Yeah… may be. In fact Cloud and Rune hardly get to see each other." Said Yuffie.

"Rather I would say that for once in life Reno is being serious about a girl." Remarked Tifa.

Yuffie stopped her work and looked at her surprised. "You mean Reno is SERIOUSLY attracted to Rune?"

"I bet he is!" replied Tifa confidently.

Yuffie pouted. "But then,… Cloud likes her too!"

Tifa looked at her. "It seems like that."

Yuffie shook her head. "Uh uh… I'm SURE of that. Cloud is protective about others too, but he is extra possessive about Rune. Yesterday he spoke like she BELONGS to him or something." She said before resuming her work.

"Rune doesn't seem to have a clue about this. Cloud's silence sure is difficult to understand sometimes." Said Tifa.

"What does she think of Reno?" asked Yuffie.

"Reno expresses his heart to her by his gestures, but Rune doesn't seem to respond to him positively though." Replied Tifa.

"What a love triangle!" remarked Yuffie.

Tifa smiled before resuming her work. "With Cyan Embers, it's even more complicated."

Yuffie shook her head and sighed as they finished her work. "I wonder how Rune's gonna react when she'll realize these guys' feelings for her."

They walked out of the kitchen to the living room when Yuffie's mobile phone timer rang.

"It's time I get the kids from school." She told Tifa before exiting the house.

Rune came down the stairs as Tifa looked at her. They smiled at each other.

"How're you feeling Rune?" asked Tifa.

Rune smiled. "Much better! Hey, I'm planning to make some grilled bacon for lunch today."

Tifa smiled. "Sure! I'll go and complete my laundry by then."

Rune walked to the kitchen. Tifa was walking up the stairs when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" Tifa called out.

She walked down and went to open the door. Cloud was standing there with his back pack. Tifa looked surprised.

"Cloud! What happened?" she asked curiously.

"My flight got canceled at the last moment due to bad weather there." He replied.

He looked around with searching eyes as Tifa understandingly smirked before turning to trod up the stairs.

"Rune's working in the kitchen. I'll go and complete my laundry." She told Cloud as she went to her room.

Cloud looked at her unbelievably before walking to the kitchen. There he saw Rune carefully placing bacon slices on the burning griller. She silently stood at the door and watched her as she worked not wanting to disturb her. After placing the last slice, she suddenly let out a painful gasp and flinched at the side, accidentally bumping into the burning griller and shrieked out in pain as it came in contact with the side of her left arm. She immediately stepped back holding her injured arm with her right hand wincing in pain. Cloud rushed to her worried.

"Rune! Are you alright?!" He held her close and examined her arm of the mark the burning rod has left.

Rune looked at him surprised. "Cloud! How are YOU here?!"

"I'll explain that later. You need to be aided first." He told her worried before turning off the grill and gently pulling her out of the kitchen.

Cloud and Rune are sitting on the sofa as Cloud was dressing Rune's wounded arm. The first aid box is lying on the table in front of them. Rune was coming down the stairs and was surprised to see Cloud dress Rune's arm.

"Rune, what happened?" Tifa asked. Rune turned to look at her and smiled timidly.

"Nothing much, just got a minor burn." She looked at Cloud and sweatdropped as he gave her a cold glare. "Well, I burned a bigger area though…" she added.

Tifa came down and stood behind the sofa watching them.

"You did burn it badly!" Tifa remarked as she saw the wound. "Hey Rune, you said you'll say about that to Cloud when he returns…"

"Tifa! I said I will but…" Rune cut in before Tifa could finish, but she was also cut off as the doorbell rang. Cloud was looking at the girls as they spoke trying to figure out what they were talking about. Tifa walked up and opened the door.

There was no one there. Tifa walked out to see who it was and looked down at her feet as she stamped on something. It was an envelope. She took it and turned it to see that it was addressed to Rune.

"Hey Rune, you've a letter." Tifa said as she closed the door.

"A letter for me?" asked Rune curiously.

"Yep! See if it's from your boyfriend!" she winked and smirked as she handed over the letter to her.

Cloud snatched the letter from Tifa even before Rune could reach out for it. Rune and Tifa looked at him surprised.

"She can see that later. I'm not done with her as yet." Cloud coldly told Tifa as he placed the envelope on his other side.

Then he resumed his work on dressing Rune's arm as silence reigned in the room.

"Can I see it now?" Rune asked Cloud reaching out her hand for the letter as Cloud finished his work. He handed over the envelope to her.

Rune opened the envelope and took out the folded sheet of paper in it. Then she unfolded it as Cloud kept his piercing gaze on her.

Rune's eyes widened and she jumped up clutching the sheet hard, before rushing upstairs to her room.

"Rune, what's the matter?" Tifa asked her as she disappeared into her room, slamming the door shut.

Cloud and Tifa looked at her shocked by her sudden change of behavior.

-_**-in Rune's room-**_-

'"Hey Love,  
I want you in your room, right now, All by Yourself…. That is of course if you want your dear Reno's life to be spared.  
Love,  
Cyan Embers.'"

"What is the meaning of this?" Rune asked the cyan eyed man sitting on the window sill of her room smirking.

"That was fast love!" Cyan remarked as Rune stood at the door, the letter still clutched tightly in her fist.

"Don't call me that." Rune growled, shivering slightly as Cyan walked towards her.

Rune scampered two steps backwards and stood still as Cyan caged her against the locked door with his arms around her.

"Where's Reno?" Rune asked curiously.

Cyan smirked. "He's just fine! All by himself!"

"You lied to me!" Rune growled.

"Cyan Embers never lies." Cyan smirked as he brought his face close to hers. "I DO know where he is right now and I REALLY can put up a breath taking fight with him immediately." He whispered.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Rune asked softly as Cyan dipped his face at the crook of her neck as his warm breath sent shivers down her spine.

"I don't want to make love in front of others now do I?" He whispered leaning closer to her, as Rune put her arms on his chest and tried to push him.

Cyan smirked as he brushed his hands along the curves of her figure, nibbling at the column of her neck, earning a soft moan from Rune.

"You're sure enjoying this, aren't you?" Rune clenched her teeth as Cyan gripped hard on her waist. "Do you have any idea how girls desire a simple touch from me? You're lucky." He grinned.

This man was very wicked, but really hot. Rune did hate him, but she couldn't deny how he made her want him to madness.

Cyan raised his face and looked at Rune as she stood against the door with her eyes closed, tears trailing down her cheeks, as she was trying to control the sensations he was sending throughout her body. Cyan licked away her tears.

"I guess I had hurt you too much last time, didn't I?" he whispered before licking the scar on her lower lip that he had previously left.

Rune shivered, but still kept her calm. Cyan frowned.

"I'm wanting to love you more than a woman could ever desire. If you're really not gonna respond to me, I guess not only Reno, getting Cloud would also be a good thing!" Cyan remarked as Rune gasped. Cyan immediately took the chance to ravish Rune's mouth into a fervent kiss.

"Never knew you're such a rapist!" Cloud's voice was heard from the back as he came in from the window of Rune's room.

Cyan growled in the kiss, still not breaking it. Instead he pulled Rune closer into his arms earning a moan from her.

"LET HER GO!" cloud shrieked raising his unsheathed sword.

Cyan broke the kiss and turned to Cloud smirking at him. "You're so jealous! Why are you holding your sword like that when you know you can't do anything while your girl is in my arms?"

"LET. HER. GO." Cloud growled wildly. Cyan sighed.

"Alright, alright. She's all yours now." Cyan told him as he cradled Rune in his arms and threw her on the bed. Cloud rushed to her. Cyan jumped up at the window.

"She'll be mine soon! Enjoy with her as much as you want now, coz you're never gonna get to even touch her once I take complete hold of her!" Cyan told Cloud who growled in response and looked at him in rage. Cyan smirked as he jumped out.

Cloud pulled the helpless Rune in his arms as she let herself be taken.

"Why do keep letting yourself in trouble like this?" Cloud asked her softly.

Rune buried her face in his chest and only shook her head in response. Cloud sighed before pulling her closer into a warm embrace.

"You're sleeping with me in my room from now. We'll share the same room." He ordered as he felt Rune stiffen in his arms.

"You can trust me." He whispered assuringly.


	4. Red: Love and Blood

Rune and Tifa are working in the kitchen. Rune is cooking while Tifa is setting up the table. She turned to look at Rune.

"Hey Rune, it's been about two weeks that Cloud is here, but you haven't yet asked him to take you to Aerith's Church."

"I know. I just couldn't get myself to tell him." Sighed Rune.

Tifa resumed her work. "It won't be long before Cloud finds out that you're having geostigma, now that you both sleep together."

Rune shot back a look at Tifa blushing profusely. "Do…don't say like THAT! It…sounds…so WRONG!"

Tifa looked at her surprised for some time and then it struck her. "Oh… sorry! I didn't mean to say it that way though."

Reno walked in the kitchen. "Hey babe!" he smirked as Rune and Tifa looked at him with a smile.

"G'morning Reno." Smiled Tifa.

"Morning Tifa." Reno smirked before walking up to Rune. Then he wrapped his arms around her and fondly kissed at the nape of her neck as Tifa watched.

"R…Reno!" Rune blushed as the red head pulled her closer.

"I'm jealous now…" Reno whispered passionately into her ear.

"The reason being?" asked Rune in a serious tone.

Reno nibbled on her ear as Rune flinched. Then he dipped down his face and nuzzled at the crook of her neck.

"S…stop it Reno! I'm working now." She scolded him as she felt heat rising up to her face.

"You've been sleeping with Cloud for the last ten days yo?" Reno whispered as his lips brushed along the nape of her neck.

Rune blushed profusely. "N…NO! we've just been sleeping in the same room that's all!"

"Glad to hear that. I would HATE to give you up to anyone." He whispered possessively.

"Don't talk like I 'belong' to you." Rune growled softly.

Reno smirked as he nuzzled affectionately at the crook of her neck and trailed down his fingers brushing along her bare arms making Rune shiver, although she managed to continue with her work.

"I'll make you mine soon." He whispered huskily.

"IF I give you the permission." Rune told in a strict tone.

"And why won't you?" Reno whispered before wrapping his arms around her again and pulling her to his chest.

Cloud entered the room at that moment and stood frozen at the door for some time, stunned to see them as Reno held Rune firm in his embrace, nuzzling at the crook of her neck passionately earning a soft moan from her.

Tifa noticed Cloud and cleared her throat.

"Why don't you guys find a room? This isn't the right place to make love you know." Tifa remarked as Reno released Rune with a sigh.

Then he walked to the table and sat pulling out a chair. Rune sighed and turned as she noticed the disappointed scowl on Cloud's face, looking at her.

"Cloud…is anything wrong?" Rune asked.

"Never mind." Cloud huffed seriously as he walked over to the table and sat. Reno watched him, carelessly munching on a french fry.

-_**-later that day-**_-

The door of the washroom opened as Rune stepped out of the shower wrapped only in a towel, water dripping down her wet messed up hair. She gasped out loud as she was caged against the wall with two strong arms around her. She shot up her face to see the person and gasped again to see Cloud looking straight into her eyes, his mako blue eyes glittering in the dim light that warmly lit the room.

"C…Cloud!" she whispered in surprise as he bent down closer to her, his forehead touching hers. Rune shuddered as his warm breath tickled down her face. He wore a deadly serious look on his face.

"What is the relationship that you share with him?" Cloud asked in a serious tone.

"Who…are you…talking about?" asked Rune, confused and embarrassed.

Cloud frowned, his eyes narrowing. "Reno. Are you dating him?"

Rune gasped in surprise at Cloud's strict straight forwardness as her eyes widened. "NO! it's not like that!"

She put down her head. Cloud's eyes softened as he placed his hands on Rune's wet bare shoulders as she shuddered under his touch.

"Why was he holding you like that?" Cloud asked softly, yet possessively.

Rune raised her face to look at him. He was looking at her eagerly. Cloud cupped her face with one hand and gently brushed his fingers along her jaw bone.

"He…does like that…" Rune stuttered as Cloud trailed down his fingers under her chin and lifted her face a little as he gently brushed his thumb over her lips, effectively silencing her.

His other hand trailed down her shoulders, his fingers tenderly brushing along her wet bare arms to hold her around her towel covered waist. Rune blushed as she put her arms on Cloud's chest as the only barrier between themselves.

Cloud then moved his hand from her chin to the back of her head and entwined her hair in his fingers pulling her closer earning a soft gasp from Rune. She could feel her heart racing as Cloud's breathing was now hard and rapid. Cloud dipped down his face and closed his eyes as he placed his lips on hers. Rune's eyes widened in shock, but soon fluttered close as she gave into it.

Cloud's grip on her tightened, pulling her closer into his arms. Rune clutched his shirt firmly as he deepened the kiss. Rune moaned as Cloud held her firmer, his kiss turning wild as Rune allowed him entrance in hers. The room was soon filled with the sound of harsh breathing and soft moans until Cloud broke the kiss in need of air.

Cloud looked into Rune's eyes as she quickly put down her face and buried it in his chest blushing profusely. Cloud was blushing slightly, his arms still possessively wrapped around her.

"W…what…are you…doing?" she whispered as Cloud played with her wet locks of hair sticking at the nape of her neck.

He gently released her and looked at her lovingly. "Get dressed soon or you'll catch a cold." He whispered.

Rune nodded, still refusing to look up. Cloud walked to the door and stopped as he reached near the door.

He looked at Rune over his shoulder. "Don't be late. The kids are waiting to have dinner with us."

"Y…yes." Rune nodded, still blushing.

Cloud's eyes trailed down her figure to her bare legs as the towel covered her till above her knees. He startled and gasped with worry stricken eyes as he noticed the black stain covering her leg from below the hem of the towel till her ankle. He turned and rushed to her.

Rune flinched and gasped in surprise at Cloud's sudden change of reaction. He knelt down beside Rune seriously examining her leg. It struck Rune as she gasped and stepped back a few paces, fear shadowing her face. Her eyes were fixed on Cloud. Cloud raised his face and looked at her worried.

"Rune, you've got…"

"I know!" Rune cut in before Cloud could finish. Then she pressed her hands over her mouth, tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Cloud asked her softly as he stood up beside her looking at her lovingly. "Rune…" He lovingly cupped her chin and raised her face towards his. Then he gently brushed away her tears with his other hand.

Rune kept her hands folded on her chest, somehow managing to keep her tear filled eyes on Cloud.

"Don't worry. You'll be alright. Get ready. I'll take you to Aerith's." He told her softly, yet seriously.

Rune's eyes widened. "N…now?"

Cloud nodded. "Yes. Not a single word now. Just get ready."

"But…" Rune tried to speak as Cloud glared at her.

"Or I'll take you this way." Cloud cut in as Rune blushed. He turned to walk out of the room. "I need you downstairs by ten minutes."

He left the room and closed the door behind him. Then he walked down stairs to the living room where Tifa, Yuffie, Reno and Rude were present.

"I'm taking Rune to Aerith's." Cloud announced as he came down.

Everyone looked at him surprised. Tifa sighed relief.

"Why does she need to go to Aerith's?" asked Yuffie.

"She's got geostigma." Replied Cloud.

"She WHAT?!" Reno jumped up from the couch shocked.

"And it's really bad." Tifa said as the others looked at her in disbelief.

"Tifa, you knew about it? Why didn't you tell us?" Reno asked.

"She made me promise not to say anything." Replied Tifa.

Yuffie sighed. "She is like that, isn't she? She doesn't want to worry anyone."

"So she'll KILL herself?!" Reno blurted out.

Cloud stood at the base of the staircase thoughtfully, his arms crossed over his chest. Reno walked over to him.

"I'm coming with you." He told Cloud.

Cloud looked at him seriously before sighing and looking at the floor. There was an awkward silence as the two men stood there waiting for Rune. After sometime Reno looked up the stairs as he heard the click of the door of Rune's room. Rune was coming down the stairs, but suddenly stopped in the middle as she noticed the worried faces awaiting her presence in the living room.

Embarrassed, she put down her head and gently walked down the stairs. Reno reached out his hand to her. Rune looked up at him and was thankfully welcomed by a soft smile. She also reached out her hand and placed it in Reno's hand as his fingers folded around hers possessively. Cloud kept his eyes fixed on Rune as she then turned to look at him.

"Let's go." Cloud spoke as he turned to walk out.

Rune looked at Reno who smirked and nodded before following Cloud out of the room, still holding Rune's hand in his.

-_**-at Aerith's Church-**_-

Cloud got down from the fenrir and helped Rune down, who was sitting behind him. Reno also arrived right behind them and stopped his bike before getting down from it.  
Without a word, Cloud took Rune's hand in his and entered Aerith's Church, as Reno followed watchfully. As they approached the crystal clear pool, Rune's eyes widened at its beauty with the wild forest like surroundings. The area did have a lot of forest like growth, unlike the time during advent children. They stopped just before the pool. Reno came up and stood beside Rune.

Cloud's eyes trailed down Rune's figure to her legs. "Take off your stockings." He ordered.

Rune flinched as he suddenly spoke near her ear. Then she walked up closer and sat down beside the pool and slid down the black stockings from under her short skirt to reveal the bandaged leg.

"You need to remove that as well." Cloud ordered again.

Rune then unwrapped the bandage to reveal her geostigma stained leg. Reno gasped at that sight and rushed to her.

"HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU MANAGE TO HIDE THIS THING?!" he spoke surprised.

"Let's go." Cloud cut in with a serious tone as Rune looked up to see him eagerly reaching his hand out to her.

Rune took his hand as he pulled her up to her feet before walking down to the pool. Rune gasped and held tightly on to Cloud's arm as the water slowly cleared her skin of the disease as soon as she stepped into the water. Then she touched her legs unbelievably as the water completely cleared the skin. Cloud looked at her and smiled as she looked up at him with a new found joy and gratefulness. Then she jumped into his arms, wrapping her arms around him taking Cloud by surprise as he also wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer into his arms, a content smile on his face. Reno looked on from the back although feeling happy about Rune's recovery, but can't help the scowl on his face as he saw Cloud and Rune content in each other's arms.

Suddenly, there was a sound of a four footed animal running on the dry leaves from behind Reno, as Reno turned to look only to let out a violent painful growl as a wolf like animal pounced on him from the back, setting its teeth into his shoulder bone as blood spilled out. Reno caught the animal by its ears and pulled it off from his body before pulling out the gun and firing it down.

Rune and Cloud looked at the scene in horror, as Rune shivered in Cloud's arms.

"Reno, look out!" Cloud shrieked as Reno turned, only to be clawed on the chest by another of those animals.

Reno screamed in the terrible pain before throttling the animal's neck and firing a series of bullets through it. Then he let it fall on the ground before falling onto his knees himself, painfully wrapping his arms around him, wincing and moaning in the terrible pain.

Rune released Cloud and rushed over to Reno. She sat down beside him with an extremely worried face.

"Reno…" she whispered softly in a shaky voice.

Reno looked up at her with a painful expression, yet managing to put on his trademark smirk. "I'm fine babe."

"Reno, take Rune and get out of here." Cloud growled seriously. "NOW!" he ordered.

Reno and Rune looked at him to see him standing in mid water with his unsheathed sword, looking at the other end of the place. Reno looked that way as his eyes widened to see a pack of those animals crouching, ready to attack. Rune froze in her position in horror as one of the animals leapt onto Cloud and he cut through it, the lake water turning red.

Rune gasped as she felt being lifted up, but couldn't remove her eyes from Cloud as he struck down the animals, one after the other.

"This place has turned into a DAMNED JUNGLE!" Reno growled, as Rune broke out of her thoughts.

"RENO! What are you doing?!" she gasped surprised as she realized that she was being carried by the extremely wounded turk.

Reno made her sit on the bike before taking the place in front of her and kick starting the bike.

"Hold onto me firmly." He ordered Rune as she gently wrapped her arms around him.

"Firmly Rune!" He said strongly.

"But… you're hurt!" Rune softly spoke.

Reno turned on the accelerator and took off at a sudden high speed as Rune's hold automatically tightened on him. They reached their house in a very short time. Reno drove to the garage and stopped the bike before getting off from it, Rune sat there looking at her blood stained arms and hands. Then her eyes trailed over to Reno's blood stained face, torn blazer, torn and unbuttoned blood stained white shirt that hung out loosely from his trousers.

"Reno…" she whispered worried, carried away in her own thoughts.

"Are you planning to sit on there all day?" Reno asked her as she looked up at his face to see him smirking. "We have to go in if you want me to be aided."

"Oh… yes! I'm sorry…" Rune spoke guiltily as she got off from the bike.


	5. Vanity, Fantasy and Reality

It was late at night when Cloud returned, blood smeared all over his body, scratches and cuts over his arms, although not as severe as Reno. Reno was treated and was then put to sleep for complete rest.

Rune was standing in front of Cloud dressing his wounds, as he sat on the bed, that worried look never leaving her face. Cloud stared at her as she worked over his injuries with shaky hands. As Rune finished dressing the last wound on his arm, his other arm snapped up and caught her wrist, pulling her to him.

"Are you alright?" he asked curiously.

Rune nodded.

"What's bothering you?" he asked softly pulling her closer and turning her so she could sit on his lap.

"You're hurt!" Rune reminded him softly.

"It won't hurt me to have you in my arms." He told her, making her sit on his lap as she blushed.

"Why do you care so much?" Rune asked him in a whisper. "I'm such a pain to you all."

Cloud pulled her firmer into his embrace, affectionately nuzzling at the crook of her neck.

"You've never been a pain." Cloud replied in a whisper as his lips tenderly brushed over the skin of her neck. Then he raised his face and placed a tender kiss on her jaw bone. "You've given me a reason to be happy." He added.

"I really don't believe what you're saying now." Rune sighed.

Cloud raised one hand to cup one side of her face and made her turn to him, while his other arm was firmly around her, holding her as she was sitting on his lap. Then he pulled her face close to his, their lips brushing against each other's their breaths already mingled. Cloud bit Rune's lips softly, teasing her, as her eyes fluttered close.

"You've revived my faith in love, given me newer reasons to dream." Cloud whispered against her lips before pulling her into a possessive heart pounding kiss. Rune's arms found their way around his neck pulling him in for a heated feeling as Cloud's hands sensually trailed down from her head, brushing over her neck, down the curves of her figure to her waist. Rune moaned into the kiss, clutching a lock of Cloud's hair tightly as Cloud let out an erotic groan.

The door of the room flung open as Cid entered, but stood there shocked at the heated scene before him, as no sooner, a smirk formed on his face as they broke the kiss and looked at him flustered.

"My my! I think I've interrupted you guys at a very wrong time!" Cid remarked smirking.

"What exactly are you here for?" Cloud asked him angrily, shooting him back a death glare, still not even moving back an inch from Rune.

"Reno's asking for your girl." Cid replied.

Rune gasped as Cloud looked at her, feeling broken.

"How's he doing now?" Rune asked worried.

"His condition is very critical." Cid replied.

Rune looked at Cloud as he released her. Rune rushed out of the room and ran to Reno's room. She entered and stood at the door looking worried at the sight of Reno lying down on the bed. Reno turned his face to look and smirked on seeing her.

"I need you here. Beside me." Reno spoke softly in a tired voice, motioning to the empty space on the bed beside him.

Rune walked up to him and stood there beside his bed examining him. Reno's hair was slightly messed up, yet neatly tied into a pony. His right shoulder was carefully bandaged and so was his torso. He was covered by the blanket from his waist.

"Reno…" Rune whispered.

"You're worried sick!" smirked Reno. "I'll be fine now that you're here beside me." He spoke softly and genuinely reaching out his hand to her.

Rune took his hand and sat on the bed beside him. "I'm sorry." She muttered under her breath.

Rune gasped as Reno pulled her over him. She was now lying down over him, supporting herself on her arms.

"Wh… what …are you doing?" Rune asked him worried so she doesn't hurt him.

"What are you being sorry about?" Reno asked softly as he tugged her closer.

"Reno, you'll get hurt if I fall over you." Rune told him worried as she realized that she couldn't support herself much longer by the way he kept pulling her.

Reno smirked. "I want you over me."

Rune blushed and gently dropped on him as her arms failed to support her. Reno brushed his fingers tenderly along the length of her jaw before placing a soft kiss on her lips as Rune pulled back a little. Reno frowned.

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

"N…nothing." Rune replied.

"Why're you pulling back?" he asked as he yanked her closer, pushing her down on the bed, flipping their positions, so now, he was lying on top of her.

Rune gasped. "Reno, you're hurt!"

Reno smirked. "Don't worry about me. I'm doing just fine. Tell me if you will love me."

Rune blushed and gasped as he looked at her intensely, mako blue eyes boring into brown.

"Reno…" she whispered again as the red head dipped down his face at the crook of her neck, showering kisses over the tender skin.

"Reno… please don't…" Rune pleaded, feeling guilty at the realization that she shared a similar steamy feeling with Cloud a few minutes back.

"Why? Has that pretty blonde claimed you already?" he asked in a dangerously husky possessive voice before licking at her collar bone as Rune's hands snapped up to entwine themselves in his hair. Reno placed his lips on hers in a passionate kiss as he supported himself over her on one arm, while his other hand worked to unbutton her shirt to reveal her white lacy spaghetti strap inner. Then he broke the kiss as he dipped his face down to nibble at the side of her neck, leaving a mark, earning a moan from Rune.

"Reno…" Rune whispered again.

"I didn't want to be late…" Reno whispered in her ear kissing and nibbling on her earlobe "to let you know how I feel for you. How much I want you."

He lifted his face to look at her, not with lust, but with eagerness, pain and love that is very rare from him.

"What do you mean?" Rune asked curiously.

"What if… tomorrow never comes?" he smirked.

Rune couldn't help but smile back. "Never knew you were so influenced by pop songs."

Immediately Reno painfully crouched as he got off from over her, wincing in pain. Rune sat up worried.

"Reno, what is it?" she asked. "Are you ok?"

Reno coughed heavily. Once, twice. The third time, he puked out blood.

"RENO!" Rune shrieked, pulling him in her arms as he became limp. She cradled his head in her arm, pulling him to her bosom, tears trailing down her cheeks just like the blood that trailed down Reno's chin.

Reno nuzzled his face in her bosom making her blush. "I love you Rune. I'll love you till my last breath." He whispered before completely losing consciousness.

Rune's eyes widened. "CLOUD! CID! TIFA!" She screamed for help in a broken voice.

'I'll love you till my last breath.' What did he want to mean?

Rune pulled him even closer, her lips pressed on his head, tears never willing to stop.

"You can't do this to me… How dare you give up so soon? YOU CAN'T BE SO MEAN!" Rune screamed as she felt the coldness in her heart painfully increasing.

Reno's words were now making sense.

_'What if… tomorrow never comes?'_

- to be continued-


End file.
